Renewing Hope
by Kinyta
Summary: Sequel to One Last Chance at Hope Sessomaru takes Kagome home. Things happen and they travle. COMPLETE! Revised!
1. To Begin a New Life

Renewing Hope

By: Kinyta

Disclaimer: No I do not, unfortunately, own Inuyasha. All I own is the first movie. That counts as something, right?

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "One Last Chance at Hope" so I strongly suggest you read that first. This one will hopefully be happier then its prequel. I would really like to thank those that reviewed to OLCaH because it inspired me to write the sequel. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: To Begin a New Life

She woke up slowly. Where am I?' was the first thing that went though her mind. She looked around to find that she was in Sesshomaru's embrace. Huh?'

Sesshomaru felt the human stir, and looked down out of the corner of his eye to see her looking around. What now?' he asked himself. He had been thinking of what had happened but still could not figure out why he did what he did. True, the sorrow and pain in her eyes made him remember how he himself felt when he watched his mother die. But he did not do this for just that reason. He could not remember filling any kind of pity in his life. This creature in his arm made him fill things he never felt before. It scared him, but it also intrigued him. He mentally sighed.

He looked over the lands he was above and decided it was almost time to land. It was not good to have your servants' see you come home with a human in your arm.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru slowly descend from the sky and land softly. She had remembered that she and him were traveling for almost a twenty-four hour time span and she thought she was ready to stand on her own two feet, at least, she hoped she was. Her mind was still surrendered to her grief and it was hard to tell what she could and could not do.

He slowly placed her on her feet and waited for her to get her footing. When he let go he stayed close, waiting to see if she fell. She did not. She stood up and walked forward testing her balance. She was fine. "We need to get going. Follow me," he stated, moving in front of her. He listened as she followed him. They were close to his home, no more then an hour's walk from where they had landed. He didn't look back at all but he was tempted to when he smelt new tears behind him.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru blindly through the forest. This time to think was not a very good thing. During this time she remembered the look on her family's faces, and the way their bodies were torn up. She started to cry once more thinking of how much pain her family must have been in before they died. This hurt her the most. Her family had to have been in pain before they died.

They both walked in silence for the next hour, both in their own thoughts. Finally, Sesshomaru stopped to take down the barrier that was up around his fortress. Kagome looked up and immediately stopped crying due to shock.

"Y-y-you live here?" she stuttered through. It was beautiful. There were gardens, with every flower imaginable, surrounding a huge white building that had to be at least eight stories high, and then there were a few smaller buildings around the larger one. The smaller ones looked like the servants' living, while the large one was used for the lord. There was no walls restraining the gardens, they just seemed to gradually grow into the forest. This beautiful scene made Kagome forget about her pain almost entirely.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl he had brought to his home and saw that she seemed to forget that his brother had just died. The look of semi-happiness made him want to make her happy so he answered. "Yes I live here, and you will as well. Come, we must get you a room and introduce you to Rin." The monotone of his voice seemed more tender then he intended. He just shook his head and ignored the feeling.

Kagome did not know how to reply to that so she just fallowed him to his home. To her new life...

The End of Chapter 1: To Begin a New Life


	2. Meeting Rin

Renewing Hope

By: Kinyta

Author's Note: It took a while but it is finally finished. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 2: Meeting Rin

Two beings walked through a gigantic, beautifully carved, door that seemed to be able to fit Sesshomaru's true form and still have room to walk in on the side. Kagome was staring at the pictures and carvings that were everywhere. Everything was so beautiful that she couldn't take her eyes away from anything but somehow she kept up with Sesshomaru. That was, until he stopped and she ran right into him, and feel on to the ground once more. "Gomen, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." She said in a great rush of words. He just looked down at her and turned to ignore her.

Sesshomaru felt something, or rather someone, run into him. He then heard a rushed apology from the girl. He looked down at her. She must be doing better if she feels like apologizing,' was his only thoughts on the matter. He mentally shook his head to rid it of such thoughts. Looking forward once more he called to a passing servant.

"You," he called out as emotionlessly as ever.

"Yes my lord," the servant seemed startled by being spoken to.

"Go tell Jaken to bring Rin to the Southern Gardens and make a room ready by Rin's. We have a guest."

"Yes my lord. Right away, my lord." The Servant said quickly running to go do as her lord commanded.

Sesshomaru then turned to the girl who had stood up and dusted herself off while he had been talking to his servant. "You will take care of Rin in the morning and when I am gone. It will be your responsibility to teach her and make sure that she is clean. Also if we go anywhere you will guard her with your life. Is that understood?" Kagome nodded her head mutely. "In the afternoons," he went on, "This Sesshomaru will be training you. You are to report to the dojo after lunch each day. This Sesshomaru will have a servant show you the way once and only once. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Kagome said. Her depression was coming back. So she did the only thing that was automatic to her, be polite to her host.

Sesshomaru for some reason didn't like that this girl in front of him was being so submissive. He had watched her yell at his brother and not back down to even himself. He mentally shook his head and put the thoughts in a think about at a latter time' folder in his mind, which was rapidly growing larger every minute he was around this miko. He turned towards the Southern exit so as to go to the gardens there. Sesshomaru heard the girl follow quietly behind him.

They reached the gardens and waited. Kagome had no idea what they were waiting for but kept quiet allowing her mind to wonder. That was until she heard the scream.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" two voices seem to cry together. One voice was squeaky and seemed to need a tune-up. The other voice though was like a little girls voice, loud and high pitched. Sesshomaru turned to the owners of the voices, and without even thinking put a hand on top of the little girl's head. He turned to see that the other girl had a look of confusion clearly plastered on her face.

"This is my ward, Rin," the velvety voice that was owned by the demon lord spoke to the shocked girl, "Rin, this is your new teacher." That was all he said but it was enough. Rin instantly squealed and ran up to the older girl throwing herself at the older girl.

"Rin's name is Rin," she said in her cute voice that had made even the demon lord melt, "What's your name, pretty lady?"

Kagome couldn't help it, she smiled, though there still was that sad tone to it, she had smiled. She had thought she wouldn't be able to smile ever again after what had happened but she was. "My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you Rin-Chan." Kagome said warmer then she thought she could.

"This Sesshomaru shall leave you here. If anything happens send Jaken to me. This Sesshomaru shall send a servant to you when it is time to come in." With that the static taiyoukai disappeared back into his mansion. He had left a fuming Jaken with two human girls who were there just because of his master's whims.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, here is the second chapter. No more waiting though I don't know if this is the best I could do. I'd like to thank, SeSsYs RiNcHaN, Gabie, Guardiun Angel15, Maria, LovelyLioness57, Kokuei no Hime, Lee, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, satanovdesire, and Jamie, for reviewing to OLCaH and Renewing Hope (RH). You have all been a big help and inspiration. 


	3. The Invitation

Renewing Hope  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this will be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: No such luck.  
  
Chapter Three: The Invitation  
  
She woke up with a start hearing the annoying voice, which was Jaken, yell right in her ear, "Wake up, stupid girl! It is time for Rin's lessons!" He said this every morning and she responded the same each time; with a burse on his head that would stay on all day. The sloshing of an unconscious form falling to the ground must have been some sort of signal because three beings walked into her room. Two of them were her personal servants, Ka and Ko. The third, Renku, was the one that was assigned, after a week of Jaken not reporting to the study, to take away the carcass on the floor.  
  
Kagome turned towards Renku before he left. "Renku, I need you to tell Sesshoumaru-sama that Rin's lesson will be held out in the Southern garden today. Then I need you to gather Rin and show her there." This was all said in a cold, emotionless, voice that could rival Sesshoumaru's in frigidness. Kagome had, over the last two months, become emotionless except for the few times with Rin that she would give the girl praise, or when Jaken particularly tick her off. She had learned such by just watching her host. Renku left with out saying a word, dragging the dead weight of Jaken behind him.  
  
Silently Kagome let her two servants dress her accordingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk, as usual, doing work and looking over treaties. At least, that was what it looked like he was doing. In all actuality his thought had wondered, like they were prone to do lately. He was thinking of his guest and why he had brought her here. He wondered what had been done to such a spirited girl to make her like him, emotionless. The thoughts had pillaged him but he had never asked because he himself knew what it was like to lose people close to you.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at his door.  
  
"Come in, Renku." Renku was the servant he had sent to get Jaken out of Kagome's room when he had found out she knocked him out for the way he woke her up in the morning. It was pointless to try to change the toad's ways, he knew this from experiences with Rin, and he decided to just have someone clean up the mess instead of worry about it. Besides, it helped to see how exactly strong his pupil was getting.  
  
"My Lord," Renku began in his rich voice that was like warm honey, flowing smoothly from his lips, "Kagome-sama has told me that Rin's lessons will be held out in the Southern Garden today."  
  
"Very well. While you collect Rin have guards posted in the garden to watch them." He said knowing full well that Kagome would send him to get Rin as well.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." That was all that was said. The sliding door shutting noiselessly. Leaving the lord once more to his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting outside with Rin. She was teaching Rin the names of the different bugs the girl found around the garden. The guards were there as usual when they came outside. All was quiet, save for they giggling of Rin, and Kagome's new monotone voice teaching the girl what was relevant about each bug. That was until there was a yell at the edge of the forest asking for permission to enter.  
  
Kagome stopped speaking when a guard ran past her into the palace. She told Rin to stay by her and waited for Sesshoumaru's regal form to enter the garden. He didn't disappoint her with a long wait. He came strutting out with his normal measured steps. She stood silently waiting for orders.  
  
"Kagome, stay by Rin and both of you follow me," was all he said. No more was needed because the two girls walked slightly behind him so as to find out what was going on.  
  
They all saw the demon standing beside a horse and bowing to the lord. This demon seemed to be a fox and looked young. He held his chestnut-brown horse by the reins and was wearing the colors green and red. Those were the colors of the Southern Lands Sesshoumaru had taught her once.  
  
"My Lord, I come bringing news from the South," the messenger said, "It is an invitation, for your house, to the coronation of the new Lady of the South, Lady Rinia. My Lord Haku has finally retired and will be handing down the lands to the one he feels most reliable." The messenger bowed once more.  
  
"When will this coronation be?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"In seven days," was the answer.  
  
"Very well. We shall attend. Gonti," he called his captain forward.  
  
"Here, my Lord."  
  
"Take this messenger to rest for he doubtlessly has had a long journey." The guard bowed and motioned to the messenger to fallow him. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome and said, "It looks lie we will be leaving soon. I suggest you pack." That was all that was said as the demon went back into his castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I'm done. I would again like to thank everyone for reviewing. I want you to know that I will not be updating for a while because I will be away from my computer. Anyway I must go. Ja ne. 


	4. Leaving and Traveling

Renewing Hope  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. No own.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry for being gone but I did get a few ideas while I was away.  
  
Chapter Four: Leaving and Traveling  
  
Everything was packed on Ah-Un. Everybody was standing around waiting for any final instructions from their lord. The lord himself was standing as tall and emotionless as always.  
  
"Let us go." Sesshoumaru's voice rang out. With that seven beings lifted off the ground. Five were on Ah-Un and two were on a red cloud that looked as unnatural as it was. It would take three day to travel to the castle of the Southern Lands. Kagome was still trying to figure out the conversation she had with Sesshoumaru the night before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You called, my lord," she said walking into his study.  
  
"Yes we need to talk," his reply seemed to ring though out the books she adored so much. "What do you think your role is here?"  
  
"Guardian of your ward," was her simple answer.  
  
"That is true but you are also my student, a miko, and a scholar," was a more complicated answer then she would ever even think of.  
  
"What is this about, Sessoumaru?" She was a little nervous now, not that anyone could tell.  
  
"I need to figure out how to let them announce you."He was stopped by Kagome, the only one to get away with it without being dead the next moment.  
  
"Why should they announce me at all? I am, after all, a part of your household, there is no reason to announce a servant." Sesshoumaru then in turn cut her off.  
  
"Because I do not see you as just a servant," he had no idea why he was saying this but he continued, "If you have not noticed you now run half this household and still keep up with me during your training. You also have my respect." This was all said with more emotion then even he thought he had.  
  
She was stunned. The great demon lord had admitted that he respected her, a human. She was so shocked that she let her mask slip, the first time he had seen emotion on her features since he had brought her here, and the shock was shown on her face and in her voice. "Th-thank y-you, my l-l-lord."  
  
Seeing emotion on her face once more made something inside of him click. He wanted to see emotion on the canvass, which was her face, more often. It seemed to belong there. He studied her face a little and found that her very pink lips were parted slightly in the shock he had caused. It was like he was in a trance; he could not look away from her perfect lips. He was suddenly in front of her and leaning down to capture those sweet morsels that were presented to him.  
  
The kiss was short and sweet, made even more so when she automatically responded. A second latter he was by the door. "Think of what we have talked about and tell me what you wish to be announced as." That was all he said as he walked out the door like nothing had happened but a simple talk. Leaving a smiling Kagome behind.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter but that is all I could think of for this chapter. Also forgive me for being away. I'd like to thank gina, sapph89, Jamie, Waizu Yoru Ame Otome, Alexis Barnes, LionHeart823, sesshomaru's true love, and Etzgo for reviewing the last two chapters. Ja ne. 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Not So Proper Thoughts

**Renewing Hope**  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Lawyers in background nod. Fine. Sighs defectively I do not own Inuyasha. There happy now? Lawyers nod again.  
  
Chapter Five: Sesshoumaru's Not So Proper Thoughts  
  
It had taken a while, and all of her control, to get that smile off her face. It was silly really, but the truth was that had been the first time she had actually felt happy since the last time she was with Inuyasha and the others.   
  
While she was in her thoughts, Sesshoumaru was in his own. Only his thought were about this morning, not the night before.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had woken up the same way as every morning but this time she followed Renku to where the lord was working. This was the time to talk.  
  
Not for the first time was his thoughts on Kagome, but is was the first time he was thinking about a kiss. That kiss was one he gave and was received without even thinking about it. He knew she would eventually want to talk about it and he didn't know what to say. He had given it to her in the heat of the moment but also he wanted to have the beautiful canvass of her face covered by the spray and color that emotions put on it. He thought she was beautiful but she was human. He sighed softly knowing that he wanted the minx. He wanted to.  
  
He was jolted out of his gutter thoughts by a knock on the door that was in front of him. It must be Renku,' was how they turned. He didn't know wither he wanted to kill or hug the fox demon at that point. "Come in, Renku."  
  
When the door opened he saw what would make his mind go back into the dirty thoughts he had been having before.  
  
"My lord, the Lady Kagome wished to speak with you so I showed her here," was the excuse that the fox gave to his overlord not knowing that said lord was far from mad. Oh no, he was so not mad, he was. excited, not that he would show that to anyone, well maybe the miko that stood behind the servant.  
  
"Leave us then," was Sesshoumaru's reply. He watched as the miko stood out of Renku's way and allowed him to pass her. She waited tell the servant had shut the door behind him on his way out, and for Sesshoumaru to motion for her to have a seat, to get straight to her point.  
  
"If you insist that I be announced," she looked at him quickly to catch the slight nod that he gave her, "then I insist on being announced as the miko Kagome.'"  
  
"Very well then," he stated after mulling on the point for a few minutes, "That is how you will be announced as." He caught the faint flicker of thankfulness on her face. This caught his attention once more but he was thinking of how her face might look underneath him while he. He shock his head mentally to rid it of such thought. He noticed that she was still there. If she doesn't leave soon I might lose control,' he thought as he looked at her again. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked this simple, innocent, question as his mind reeled though different scenes that he could use to answer that question if she asked it.  
  
Before he knew it she was right in his face and kissing him the same way he had kissed her the night before, short and incredibly sweet. He looked at her again while she was leaving but didn't stop her, his mind had gotten way to occupied, as had his pants.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I guess I got a small case of writers block, but I'm back on and have two stories now. I'd like to thank Queen-of-Nemisol, and heather. Your reviews were great. Love you all.  
  
-Kinyta 


	6. Kagome’s Pain

**Renewing Hope  
**By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
Author's note: I am officially over my writer's block. YES! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six: Kagome's Pain  
  
She stared out at the open expanse of land below them. It was getting dark and she knew they would stop soon so she and Rin could rest. She looked down and pondered about the last two days. This would be the first time they stopped since they left that morning and they were making good time, if what she heard from the servants she was flying with was true. She suspected that they were.  
  
While she was looking down she thought, There should be a hot springs near that tree. At least there was the last. time.' That was when she realized exactly what she was thinking and seeing. They were flying right over Inuyasha's forest. The place that held so many good memories but the most recent were very bad memories. They were memories she didn't want any reminder about. This was going to be hard. It was made even harder when she looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru was descending to the ground. She quickly thought of were there was a clearing big enough for them to land and only could think of the well until she remembered that Kaede's village was burned to the ground. That meant they were going to land on the spot which was the last thing she actually saw before she met up with the demon lord that she now accompanied.  
  
She saw that Rin was groggy now and almost asleep. There was no way she would ask to go on if it meant Rin couldn't sleep on the ground, she now loved the girl to much to do that to the young girl. She sighed quietly, this was going to be a long night.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew where they were but knew that Rin needed the sleep now or she would not be awake enough in the morning to fly. Kagome would just have to face bad memories. He knew that there was a village nearby that would give them lodging during the night. Yet there was no sent of humans on the air save for the ones he traveled with and they smelt better then the rest of the dirty race ever could. That was when he decided to ask the miko if she knew the direction that the village was in, after all this was were his brother always stopped to heal his wounds.  
  
"Kagome," he said flying next to her, "is there not a village nearby that you and my half-breed brother always stopped to rest at?" The question seemed innocent enough to the great lord but hurt the miko more then he knew then.  
  
It took her a minute to be able to answer without crying in his face. "No," she eventually said, "it was destroyed before you took me into your services." That was all she would say on the matter.  
  
He now knew another reason, besides his brother's death that she was the way she was, her village had been destroyed. That made him want to go on for this miko's sake if nothing more but a stifled yawn cut though his musings. They had to stop, if only to get Rin to the ground. He looked at the miko out of the corner of his eye and saw nothing on her canvass. This was going to be hard for her. He would not leave her alone this night. Especially since she had enough control over the tentsiga to be able to kill herself if she wanted to.  
  
The whole party landed in the clearing that was once a prospering village. It was still light enough for the servants to set up camp so they did so. Kagome set down Rin on a futon which was the first thing that was laid out. Kagome then had a sudden urge to see the god tree, if not the well. So she wondered into the woods in that general area. As she made her way there she noticed that Sesshoumaru's aura was following her. She stopped and he came up to her. Then he said something that would have made her yell at the one saying it if it was anyone else who asked it.  
  
He looked over the camp seeing that everything was going right when he saw her go into the woods. He remembered what he promised himself earlier that day, so he followed her into the place she knew better then he did. He saw her stop and knew she sensed him so he walked right up behind her.  
  
"Your in pain," was all he said. It had been a statement, not a question, but she answered anyway.  
  
"Yes," she said trying to cover her emotions, "this was the last place I really saw and understood before I ran into you the day you found me."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about that day?" he asked, not knowing why but he was not going to back down now. She responded by walking forward into a clearing that held a single thing, an old well.  
  
"Maybe I should," that is what she said as she walked up to the old well, "and I guess this is where it all began."

* * *

Author's note: Okay so I'm trying to decide if I should rethink that whole no Shippo thing. I think about it. Anyway, your reviews are totally assume! I would like to thank gina, puffin, satan-ov-desire, Row, and Natsumi for the awesome reviews. Also if you want me to E-mail you when I update just tell me. Love you all. Ja ne. 


	7. Reunion

**Renewing Hope**  
By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven: Reunion  
  
"After that I ran into you, literally," she finished while the sobs broke through the forest. Sesshoumaru was now holding Kagome while sitting under the god tree. He understood what had happened in her life. He knew he didn't want to have anything happen to her now. She had let him share her pain. It was going to be his turn next and he would tell her everything that had happened to him.  
  
They just sat there for a time, not speaking but giving and receiving something they never thought the other would give. That was when Sesshoumaru heard a disturbance from the camp and knew they had to get back to see what was going on. He sighed aloud not wanting to move from this position. It just felt right. "We better go and see what is happening."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked drying her eyes. She didn't hear that the commotion and did not really want to move.  
  
"Something is going on and I want to know what." That was his answer. He stood up and placed her gently on her feet. They walked back to camp in silence. Half way there Kagome finally heard the commotion and walked a little faster.  
  
"Let me go!" was a yell that they heard once they walked into camp. "That hurts you know!"  
  
"Be quiet you!" was Jaken's croaked reply. Renku had the disturbance in his hand apparently because his back was turned and Jaken was looking at it when he yelled.  
  
"That is enough yelling," a cold voice broke though the yelling. Both Jaken and Renku quickly turned around to see their lord standing right next to a cold miko. When Renku turned everyone heard a shocked gasp from Kagome.  
  
"Shippo?" She looked at the disturbance and was shocked to find the young fox that she considered to be her son upside down being held by the tail in Renku's hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome out of the side of his eye and saw the hope return to her eyes. He decided he would let her keep this fox. It was the least he could do after she told him her story. He wanted her to be happy again.  
  
"Ka-go-me?" was Shippo's slow reply to her one worded question. He saw her nod slightly. He lunged towards her but found he couldn't get to her. "Hey, fox! Let me go!"  
  
"You know this kit, my lady?" Renku asked, just to make sure that the little one would not try to get them to move again. That was annoying the first time.  
  
"Yes. Please let him go Renku." Kagome was letting her emotion color her voice once more. Sesshoumaru was pleased with that fact.  
  
Renku though dropped the kit in surprise. Kagome had never shown emotion to anyone but Sesshoumaru and Rin, well save Jaken but that was only anger.  
  
The kit ran up to Kagome and tackled her so she landed on the ground with an oomph. He was speaking incoherently into her shirt. "Quiet, Shippo. It's all right. I'm here." She whispered to her pup. He was crying lightly into her shirt.  
  
"Kagome-sama, who is that?" Rin asked walking up to the two beings that where on the ground.  
  
"Rin-chan this is my pup, Shippo. Shippo this is Sesshoumaru-sama's ward, Rin." Kagome said quietly so she wouldn't take like her pup and cry. The servants were all staring awestruck at the scene in front of them. None of them had known that Kagome had a son. This was news to them.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said after the two little ones ran off to play before dinner, Rin feeling much better after her nap, "I wish for you to know that we will be stopping about mid-day tomorrow I wish to walk with you alone."  
  
"Yes, of course Sesshoumaru-sama." was all she said before a slight cry of alarm broke though the clearing. It had been Shippo. Kagome looked over at him and saw he was looking straight at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Something wrong baby?" she called to knock him out of the daze he seemed to have gotten himself into. He then shock himself and bonded at Kagome.  
  
"Momma? Why are we with Sesshoumaru?" he asked into her ear so that Sesshoumaru would, supposedly, not hear.  
  
"Because your mother has become part of my household, kit," was Sesshoumaru's reply to show he had heard.  
  
"Oh," Shippo said, then thought of something and said, "Then Lord Sesshoumaru, may I please travel with your party?" He had said that formally, like he had been raised to be a prince. Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow, after that he would have taken in the kit even if he had not made the promise to himself earlier.  
  
"Yes you may." That and the look on Kagome's face, the surprised and very happy face that she put on, would have made up his mind instantly.  
  
Kagome was so surprised, she had thought she would have to fit with him, or beg which ever was easier, to get him to allow Shippo to stay. She was so happy that she smiled up at him. This was what she needed, that and someone to talk to, and Sesshoumaru gave her both. This had to be a dream. All well, she would deal with the end when she had to. Now it was time to eat. With that dinner was announced and the two children and two adults, that looked so much like a family right then, went to eat their dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: So I decided to add Shippo. I'll tell his story later. For now I wrote this to introduce him. I hope you liked it. Also I would love to thank tessie-fanfics, and satan-ov-desire for reviewing last chapter. Also thanks to FoxLion for reviewing to One Last Chance at Hope.' You know I love you all. Ja ne. 


	8. Getting Started Again

**Renewing Hope**  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: I can not believe I am on chapter eight and forty-seven reviews, including reviews for OLCaH'! I love all your reviews and thank you for all your support.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own but I don't.  
  
Chapter Eight: Getting Started Again  
  
After dinner Shippo explained how Kaede had sensed the demons that had destroyed the village long before and forced him to go o a neighboring village to ask for assistance against them. He had done so but by the time he had returned, with the men of that village, there was nothing left. The man then left him alone to his grief over the destruction, he never went back. Instead he had tried to keep others away from the place of wreckage.  
  
"By stealing their food?" was Renku's question, which earned a glare from the younger fox and his mother, the last being more frightening then the first.  
  
"I was hungry," was the kit's reply, "besides I did ask toad boy over there, but he had said I was stealing." That got toad boy' a fierce glare from the miko which was the kit's mother. The toad gulped knowing that if he said anything, in his defense or in the kit's, he would be reunited with his very scary friend, Death, once again.  
  
"I think is time for sleep," the miko said before anyone else got punished by her eyes. She was tired in many ways, emotionally and physically. She lied down by Ka and Ko to sleep with her pup and Rin. This had been a most interesting day.

* * *

"Human! It is time to leave! So get up!" was what broke everyone's dreams the next morning. Jaken was up to his old tricks but Kagome was defiantly not amused. Jaken would die this time. She quickly pulled out tentsiga from its sheath, which she kept near her when she traveled, and she pointed the tip of the semi-transformed blade at the place were she knew his throat was positioned. She did this without even opening her eyes. He was to predictable. The toad gulped slightly.  
  
"I a-am v-v-very sorry, L-l-lady Kagome. I d-did not mean to dis-disturb your dreams this morning," the toad stuttered. He was sure his life span was depleted to a few mere seconds, but something stopped the miko before she could let her sword pierce his fragile wind pipe.  
  
"Kagome," a cold voice said to the miko, "do not kill him. As much as I would like to see him dead for his yelling you needed to get up." Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru behind the toad that her sword was still pointed at.  
  
"Yes my lord," was her reply, but as she replaced the sword back in its scabbard, she glared at the toad promising death if he ever did such a thing again. He gulped thinking of better ways to wake the human next time.  
  
She got up and eat the lunch Ko got for her. Ka handed her clothing for her to wear after her bath. She usually bathed every day that she traveled, a habit she picked up from traveling with Inuyasha, she had done that just to annoy him, and every other day when she did not travel. This was her costume and she did it without hesitation.

* * *

After washing and making sure the children were ready to go the party took off for that days traveling. All the while Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her about. All well,' she thought, he will tell me when he is ready.' With that thought in mind she hugged Shippo and Rin tighter to her body, now thankful for the hope that was renewing her. Now thankful for Sesshoumaru for giving back her hope. Giving back her son. And giving her a new friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to puffin, aznhunybuny88, tessie-fanfics, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, Amy, Shadow39, and Kikyo191. I loved them all. Anyway I am trying to get to a point which I do not completely know. So bare with me. I am trying my best. I hope you have enjoyed this, short I know, chapter. Love you all. Ja ne. 


	9. Sesshoumaru's Past

* * *

**Renewing Hope**  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: I know my last chapter was short but I needed to get them on the road again and tell Shippo's story. Now that you know that I will go on but forgive me for my short chapters. I really don't write all that much at a time. Ah well, at least I update often. Also this one will be longer, I promise. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Inuyasha?  
  
Chapter Nine: Sesshoumaru's Past  
  
They traveled tell about midday. They landed in a clearing and set up camp quickly. Afterwards the children were playing under the supervision of Renku, Ka, Ko, and Jakan.  
  
With the children under the eyes of his servants Sesshoumaru called out to Kagome. "It is time to leave. I wish to show you something." He said in a low voice when she obediently walked over to him.  
  
"What is it, my lord?" Kagome asked back, trying to figure out what this might be about. Sesshoumaru did not say a word and just walked away, expecting Kagome to follow without complaint. She did but only because she was curious. Now that she got everything off her chest she felt much better. She now smiled at everyone and also she had her old spark slowly kindling back into her eyes. To say Sesshoumaru was pleased was an understatement. Every time she showed her emotion again he just wanted to give her a kiss as a reward. His thoughts had gotten much more. detailed as of late and he was having trouble controlling himself. He shook his head mentally to clear it of such thoughts and continued to walk.  
  
The path they took at first seemed like it wasn't a path at all then it seemed to grow to be a deer trail. It had taken awhile to get there but eventually it became a path fit for one person, or being if you will, at a time. She followed Sesshoumaru without saying a word knowing that if there was enemies out there it would only tell them where they were and where they were going.  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru stopped while some paces in front of her. "We are here." Was all he said. Kagome quickly looked around and saw nothing at first. Then she caught a sign of old blood. It seemed to be stained into the rock. This part of the forest was a clearing an had a sharp cliff face that seemed to have fallen down on itself. On the front of the rock slid was the words, Here lies Hana. Good mother and Lady of the Western Lands.' That surprised her. This must have been where Sesshoumaru's mother was buried. She didn't say a word a she bowed politely to the grave. He had brought her here and trusted her to come.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," she began but didn't get to finish as Sesshoumaru's voice brook though the clearing.  
  
"This is where my mother lies. I trust you not to tell anyone about this or what I am about to revile to you." Saying this made her show her shock in front of him again. She quietly nodded her head knowing he could hear her do such a simple action.  
  
He heard her nod her head slightly and decided to start before he lost his nerve. "When I was younger my mother and father, and myself were really close to each other. It was hard to separate my mother and me at all. I was carefree, much the same as Rin is now."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Momma," a young Sesshoumaru yelled running up to Hana, his mother and Lady of the West, "look what I found in the garden!" He held up a nice big spider.  
  
"How lovely, dear," Hana's sweet voice spread out to fill the air between her and her son. "Do you know what it is?" She asked him, making him think. Little Sesshoumaru screwed up his face thinking about what his catch could be called.  
  
"A-a sp-sp-spetem?" was what came to his mind. He heard a laugh from be hind him and looked over to see his father striding up to him with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"That is a spider, son," said his father.  
  
"Oh," was all the little demon said as his father picked him up and started talking to his mother about things he could not, yet, understand.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Years went by and I grew up and started to explore. One day I found out that my father had many enemies. That was the day I made a mistake and that killed my mother." Sesshoumaru kept talking. Meanwhile Kagome was listening very intently.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Sesshoumaru was looking around his father's domain as he explored. He had gone a little farther then usual but didn't think to much on it. That was when he heard the voices.  
  
"Look at what we have here," a very cold, and cruel, voice seemed to say out of thin air, "a prince that has wondered from home?" The voice laughed a Sesshoumaru froze in his place.  
  
"Let us see what we can do to this young one, shall we?" another voice said cruelly.  
  
"Yes, let me test him," a third voice said. This one reached out from behind him. It scared him shitless, so he ran as fast and hard he could. It was impossible for him to stop at this point in time so he kept going. He did not know how far he ran but eventually one of the threesome had caught up to him and tripped him. He landed hard on the ground of a clearing. To one side was a cave carved into a cliff and to the other three was forest.  
  
"Looks like we got you now, kid." The first voice said in his ear. Sesshoumaru was panicking, trying to find a way out when he felt the most excruciating pain coming from his back. He felt claws cut down his back and he also felt the blood run out of the wound. He screamed loudly. It hurt so much. He knew they were about to do it again when he heard his mother's voice.  
  
"You will leave my son alone," her usually sweet voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"Well, well, well," the second voice said lowly, "look at what we have here. A mother and her son. How quaint." Sesshoumaru could fell his mother switch positions to block him from the voice.  
  
"Let him go," she said lowly.  
  
"Why should I do that? Hm? I would have a much better time killing him in front of you. Now wouldn't that be fun?" the voice asked tauntingly. This scared Sesshoumaru once more. He didn't want to die. He, very painfully, rolled on to his back to see what was going on. There was a horse demon right in front of his mother who had her back turned towards him. That was when he saw the horse raise his hand. "Get the boy," he said to the other two horses in the clearing. They came and picked him up behind his mother's back. She swiftly attacked the horse hand to hand. She had gotten a few good scratches in when the horse pulled out a single blade and hit her though the heart. She fell to the ground in what seemed to be slow motion, to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru cried out to his mother.  
  
"MOMMA!!!" He cried to the dead woman at the horse's feet. "NO!!!"

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"I cannot remember what happened after that, everything was a blur, until my father shock me awake the next morning asking me what had happened. He had gone out to check on me after me and my mother had not come home the night before. I woke up on top of my mother's dead body and there were three dead horse demons scattered around me. After that I made sure I made no mistakes." Sesshoumaru finished quietly. He was having trouble fighting off his emotion. It was hard to relive something like that but for some reason he did not fell as bad as it usually did. He looked behind him to find that Kagome was crying silently for his loses. He was shocked to see she was doing so. No one had ever cried for anything but mercy and their own sorrow. Never had he seen anyone cry for another's sorrow.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said once she got her emotions back in check. She wiped her eyes and stood up from where she had sat down at. He just nodded slightly. He then proceeded to walk back to camp but before he got two steps something reached out to grab his arm. "I really meant thank you for telling me your story. It was helpful." She said quietly. She quickly kissed him on the lips bringing them both just a little closer.

* * *

Author's Note: See I said it would be longer and I meant it. Anyway I would love to thank puffin, Sesshomaru's Tue Love, Shadow39, aznhunybuny88, ROW, and Natsumi for all your great support. Love you all. Ja ne. 


	10. Arriving

**Renewing Hope**  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it. I might update more because I have more time (Summer! I love it!). I will just have to figure it out later. Enjoy my new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own; even though I want to.  
  
Chapter Ten: Arriving  
  
They ended the kiss and Kagome lead the way back to camp. They got there and saw that the little ones were sleeping soundly. The afternoon was wining away faster then it should. "We will arrive at the Southern palace tomorrow," Sesshoumaru stated for Kagome to hear. "I always arrive early to make sure I can get a feel of the surroundings so I do not push someone to far so I do not make more enemies." He explained. This was said, as they walked side by side, so that Kagome would be the only one to hear him.  
  
"So that you make no mistakes," Kagome whispered back to him. He nodded slightly for her to see. They had gotten closer while away, Jakan noticed, watching them walk into camp side by side. It was time to cook diner so he got the twins, Ka and Ko, to start it up. When that was done he himself handed the miko her food.  
  
"Thank you Jakan-sama," she said with warmth. She was hungry and he had brought her food. Since he did that without bickering she decided to forget about this morning's little interruption of her dreams.  
  
To say the toad was surprised would have been the worst understatement you could have ever made. He only went though his other duties mechanically. Did she say thank you, Jakan-sama'?' his thoughts were racing but another thought went though his mind. It would be nice to have her be the next Lady of the West.' This got him thinking of ways to getting Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. Little did he know that there was already two little devils already thinking the same things.

* * *

Earlier

* * *

Rin and Shippo were having fun picking flowers in the field near where they had set up camp. Rin handed Shippo a hand-full of flowers so he could help her make a necklace for Jakan, Ka, Ko, and Renku. "Here Shippo. Rin brought more flowers." Rin said happily.  
  
"Thank you, Rin," Shippo replied happily enough. Man, Sesshoumaru seems to make Kagome feel better. Even after all that has happened to her.' Shippo thought to himself. I mean I do not know what exactly happened but she is safe with him and he allowed me to come with him without even a fight. I wonder why.' His thoughts kept going through the facts until, that is, Rin tackled him.  
  
"Rin got Shippo!" Rin yelled. She was happy. She wanted Shippo to be her big brother but to do that she had to talk to him. When she tried he was in deep thought and did not pay attention so she launched herself at the unsuspecting kit. She landed on top and they rolled together for a while laughing for all it was worth. Finally they stopped and rested, calming down considerably Rin asked Shippo something that through him off slightly. "Shippo, wouldn't it be fun to have Rin as a sister?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Rin," Shippo sputtered, "where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Oh, Rin was just thinking that it would be fun to have Shippo be Rin's big brother," she said turning her big brown eyes at the boy.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun, but." he stopped to think for a minute, "do you have any way of getting Sesshoumaru-sama and otaa-san together?" he asked this cautiously. Rin only shock her head.  
  
"No but we could try, can't we?" her answer was good enough for him. They both leaned in to make plans on how to get the two adults together. But they did not know someone was listening.

* * *

Later

* * *

Renku had just barely been relieved of baby-sitting duty by Jakan. He sat down next to Ko. Ka had been tending Lady Kagome's belongings. The two sisters looked almost exactly alike save for the fact that Ka had blue hair and red eyes where Ko had red hair and red eyes. They were a mixture or fox and water spirits. They both looked lovely. Renku shock his head as Ka walked up to sit next to him. "Something wrong Renku?" KA asked as she sat.  
  
"Not really, but I overheard the two young ones talking about our master and Lady Kagome getting together," he replied casually. That got a look of surprise out of the two other demons sitting next to him. They had been trying to do such a thing for the last two months.  
  
"Well, they would be perfect for one another," Ko said bluntly. "I wonder if the little ones can do better then we did." Renku was about to comment but heard the same little ones they were talking about walking towards them. He raised his hand slightly to show to the other two, who's hearing was not as good as his own, that the three others were coming. They all got quiet. The little ones seemed tired but satisfied when they went to sit down across from the other three. Ka got up and feed them and got them to bed quickly. Everyone else settled down when the heard a bush rustle nearby. They all turned to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru walk up to them side by side.  
  
Well it looks like it will not take more then a nudge to get them together. I hope the little one can do it.' Renku thought happily.

* * *

Current

* * *

It wasn't long after dinner that Kagome fell asleep. The next morning she awoke to a gentle nudging and, "Lady Kagome it is time to leave." Jakan had figured out how to awake her without dieing. It would help in the future. Kagome got up and blinked realizing that it was Jakan that had awoken her. Surprised she was up in an instant.  
  
"I am up, but where is Jakan-sama? What did you do with him?" She asked with sarcasm showing though her words. Jakan just shrugged and went on his way. It was time he got breakfast to the one he intended to become his next lady.  
  
Everything went smoothly that morning. They got on their way quickly. Kagome was playing word games with Shippo and Rin while everyone else was doing their assigned tasks. Finally towards dinner time Kagome spotted something that could only be the Southern Palace. It was amazing! It was sunset at the time and it made the white stone seem as if it was in fact many different colors. It was made almost like an exact replica of Sesshoumaru's own palace save for the fact that the courtyard was actually fenced in.  
  
As they descended they were greeted by a young cat demon. She was pretty in the way that she had long black hair that went to mid-back and that was held back with a simple silver comb. Her eyes were big and a mixture of many different colors.  
  
"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said without hesitation, "I wish to introduce myself, I am Lady Rinia."

* * *

Author's Note: I am evil. I have how many people trying to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome together? Six? Any way, I would love to thank puffin, Shadow39, Lady Rebecca, ROW, tessie-fanfics, rebxl, Sesshomaru's Tue Love, Natsumi, and DragonsHart for the terrific reviews. Love you all. Ja ne.


	11. Mussings

**Renewing Hope**  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: So back to the place where I am evil to the two. Fun. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Mussings  
  
Last Time  
  
"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said without hesitation, "I wish to introduce myself, I am Lady Rinia."  
  
Current  
  
"My father wishes for your forgiveness as he is not able to greet you himself." Her sweet voice said to the demon lord in front of her. She thought him handsome but knew he was emotionless so she didn't even try to get with him like so many did.  
  
"That is perfectly all right, my lady," Sesshoumaru's cold voice filtered back to the young demon. "I assume your father also knew that I would arrive early." His cold eyes looked straight at her. Something seemed different about the demon lord but Rinia couldn't quite place her finger in what. It was something about his eyes that made her look at the lord fully. She mentally shook her head, she would just ask one of the servants latter. Speaking of servants she noticed two young children standing next to an exceptionally beautiful human. The long raven hair and blue-gray eyes stood out the most on the high chick boned, perfectly sculpted, face. The children by the women's side were a human and a kitsune. They stood by the women holding her hands on opposite sides. They looked like a family that was waiting for the man of the house to introduce them.  
  
Shaking her head, once again mentally, she counted up the numbers that were with the lord. "He did know my lord, but you seemed to have one more being in your presence then was reported to be with you."   
  
"Yes," he said, "We seemed to have picked up the kitsune on our travels here. Please forgive me for not sending word ahead but we where close by your borders as it was." Rinia nodded her head in understanding. It was shocking though to see that the lord had brought along an extra child. This was the demon lord who, supposedly, killed for fun.  
  
"Very well," she said with dignity, "I shall have it arranged so that the children in your group sleep in the same room so we have room for him." Sesshoumaru gave her a nod of thanks. It was all settled.  
  
"Thank you, my lady," he said, offering more thanks then was necessary, "I would also like to introduce you to the Miko Kagome, she watches over Rin, my ward that you see by her, and her own ward, the kitsune, Shippo." He stated formally. This made Kagome think about the night when they talked about how he was to address her. That of course made her think of other thing she could do to his mouth, or him with her mouth. Decisive to say that she had to get every amount of her control in order for her not to show that she was elsewhere in her thoughts. She bowed to the lady demon.  
  
"It is nice to met you, my lady." Though that was all she said it was enough. She stood once more to see that said lady seemed to be curious about her. Said demon was thinking, 'So the girl is not her own.' This made the lady think some more and they were starting to see that the lord in front of her and the miko would be perfect together. She didn't ask herself how she knew this, she just did. It was a knack that she found out she had. She could find out that one being was destined for another just by seeing both in the same room together, whether she knew them both or not. And she knew the miko would be with the demon eventually. Though she was not one to wait for 'eventually.' She would talk to the servants latter and see what they think about the whole situation. Rinia finally got herself out of her musings and invited the group in to the castle. They all followed her to where they would be sleeping. This was going to be an interesting night for three of the party and the lady.

* * *

Author's Note: Short I know but all they needed was to get in the castle this time. I will get a longer chapter up, probably latter this week. I just need to figure out how much fun I will let myself have, messing with Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's love life. Anyway, I would love to thank puffin, Sesshomaru's Tue Love, tessie-fanfics, and Shadow39 for all of your great support, without you I may not have been able to get even past chapter three of this thing. Love you all dearly. Ja ne. 


	12. Talking

**Renewing Hope**  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: So I said I would update latter this week. Here it is. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: No own. No want. As long as there is such thing as fan fiction, and I can mess with their heads, everyone is happy.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Talking  
  
Once everyone was settled Lady Rinia called in the servants that were under Lord Sesshoumaru. It was time to see what they thought of the Miko Kagome. She knew they would eventually would get together but she wanted to play match-maker. It was, after all, her favorite pass time.  
  
The four servants walked in and bowed. Jaken being the first to speak, "Oh great lady, what do we owe this honor to?" He had been a little apprehensive about coming because of the children but he was assured that they would not be harmed while he was away. Besides he could not very well say no to a lady of higher ranking then himself. Though the look in her eyes made him want to figure a way out of there.  
  
"There is no need for you to bow at this time," she said smirking. She knew what she wanted and would get it. "I wish to ask you a few questions concerning the lady that your lord has brought along." That made Jaken feel his apprehension even more. She was going to mess with their lives. "For starters," she continued even though she had seen the look pass over all of their faces, "how long has she been with your lord?" The evil glint in her eye gets darker.  
  
"T-two months," Jaken staggered. He was afraid of her now.  
  
"And what do you think of her?" She wanted to know how they were not together now. They had after all been in the same household for two months.  
  
"We have been trying to get together for that time, if that is what you are planning," Ka said the lady. She caught on when she saw the glint in her eyes. This was going to be fun.  
  
"That is exactly what I had in mind," Rinia said smiling at the women in front of her. This was going to be really fun. Jaken on the other hand was about to chook. He had not known about any of this. "Now here is what I was thinking..."

* * *

After settling in Kagome decided to use the hot springs that were connected to her room. She picked out the sleeping kimono that she decided she wanted to wear. It had fireflies in a field of dark green grass.  
  
She walked in and almost fainted because of the beauty of it all. It was an indoor spring that had what looked like a forest surrounding it. There were flowers of all different types and trees that were everywhere. Then she found what was lighting the whole thing, fireflies. All-in-all it was beautiful and romantic. Kagome fell in love with it the moment she looked around. She walked up to the bathing area and stripped down to her bear skin. She then lightly put her body in the warm water that never seemed to be to hot or to cold. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Getting out of a meeting with the Lord Haku, retiring Lord of the South. He had made formal greetings with him and was now ready for a nice long soak in the hot springs he had been told that were connected to his own room. It was time he relaxed a little.  
  
He finally got to his rooms by following his own scent but found that Kagome's room was right next to his. A small smirk formed on his lips. Maybe he might get to give her a midnight visit. He shock his head slightly before he entered his own room. The shake was very small but it was noticed by a small group of people watching from the hallway.

* * *

"I wonder why he did that," Rinia whispered to the rest of the group she was concealing. They were camped out to see what the lord would do when he got back. They were only going to watch from the outside and were making sure the lord did get to his room.  
  
"So tell me again," Ko said looking up at the lady, "what did you do while they were coming in here?" She wanted to see all of the tricks of the trade.  
  
"I have a certain hand signal for a few of my servants, we do this often, and I told them to give the connecting hot springs to them. It is a way to give them privacy and it is romantic to boot." She said this all with a small smile an her face. She was having a lot of fun.  
  
"I can not believe you talked me into messing with our lords love life," Jaken said exasperated. The women just giggled while Renku just shook his head slightly. This was going to be long for the both of them.

* * *

Kagome was just relaxing when she felt a presence in the hot springs with her. It was Sesshoumaru. She didn't even tense up knowing that she might as well relax. This was after all probably a co-ed bath house.  
  
He looked over to the hot springs and saw that in one of them Kagome was relaxing against the side. He just shrugged and stripped down knowing she knew he was there. He quickly got in the pool closest to him and let his body relax against the side.  
  
She felt the water move as she lay there and knew he was in the pool. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. She had shared all of her history with him and he shared his with her. They were closer together then anyone could perceive. She knew that she was falling in love with him, she just did not know how he felt about her. Sure he said that he respected her but she wanted something a little more then respect. She pondered these thoughts for a while.  
  
He though let his mind wonder to the beauty that was in front of him. She was beautiful. Something about her made him want to protect her no matter what happens. He knew that he was probably falling in love with her. That was crazy but he knew that she had, somehow, found a way to get past the stone walls he kept around his cold heart. He sighed lowly knowing that she probably did not love him in return. He thought for a while when he heard her enchanting voice flow to his ears.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand slightly to see she was turning into a rather large prune. It was time to get out. "Sesshoumaru?" She said slightly nervous, he nodded his head showing that he was listening, "Could you close your eyes while I get out?" He nodded his head again but thought, Btu I want to see your beautiful body wet and.' again he shock his head mentally. He closed his eyes and heard her get out. He heard her put her robe on and heard her start walking. "You can open your eyes now," she whispered. He did so to see that she was right above him. She leaned down to kiss him slightly. He smiled at her as she pulled back. She smiled, got up, and left the room. It was time for some sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: See it is longer. I hope you liked it. I am having fun. Any way, thanks to Natsumi, puffin, Master Ghaleon, Sesshomaru's Tue Love, and aymi for the great support. Love you all very much. Ja ne. 


	13. No More Need for a Match Maker

Renewing Hope  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. A little more romance and mach making. Oh and about the jewel, Kagome carries it around with her but it will not come into play later, and she hasn't used it because. I will tell you later. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Normal.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: No More Need For a Match Maker  
  
Lord Haku, retiring Lord of the South, was sitting in his study. He seemed to be thinking about something, but, really, he was asleep. This was normal. He was getting old, and knew it, that was why he was retiring and giving his holdings to his daughter. His gray hair was laying over the back of the high back chair, that he had gotten from one of his cousins in China, and his seemingly glowing green eyes were closed to the world. He had been that way since Lord Sesshoumaru, Great Lord of the West, had left his study. The meeting had been short but the old lord needed to save up all the energy he could in order to host the coronation. His only regret was he couldn't find a bride for his friend's son. Though he was sure that his daughter was the one who would do so, it would have been fun to play mach maker one last time. He of course did not know that his daughter had a part for him to play in getting the couple she had in mind together.

* * *

Rinia was trying to find her father and try to get him to help her little group get Sesshoumaru to have the mate he was supposed to be with. She knew her farther wanted to play mach maker one final time before he retired so she had a way for him to do so. She smirked slightly and watched as her own servants ran from room to room to get everything ready for the many guests that were to arrive. Some were even due the next day. This mach making session would have to be quick.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tossed and turned in his bed, something was wrong, he could feel it. He tried to shake the feeling off but just could not do so. Finally he got up and decided that he should find out were, precisely, Kagome slept. He did, after all, have to know were so he could keep her safe. Yeah, good excuse, Sesshoumaru,' he told himself. That was how he would explain it if he got caught. He knew that all he wanted was to relax, and looking at Kagome sleep was a way to do so. He sighed and walked to the door that lead to the hot springs, another excuse forming in his mind, and found Kagome's very light sent. Following it he found the end to the trail that he was following and went into the room behind the door. He then figured out why he could not sleep.  
  
It was happening again. She was dreaming of that day. That horrible day, when everything went wrong.

* * *

Dream

* * *

She turned and found the tetsugia laying on the ground. She knew where she was going next, the village lay somewhere in the distance. She knew she needed to go. So she ran, and for the first time for a while, she cried. She let the tires fall down her face in rows of streams. She then saw the village and found the same thing she did that day. It was terrible. The smudges that were everywhere, not showing wither or not the thing they had once been human or animal or inanimate object. She let the tears come faster, now turning into small rivers on her face. She ran again, as far and fast as she could. Finally she saw a light, it was a guiding light in the darkness that was all around her. IT was beautiful and she ran towards it. She wanted to find it wrapped around her. She looked directly into it and felt warm. In the middle was the one she had come to love. It was Sesshoumaru.

* * *

End Dream

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly feeling the warmth that she felt in her dream. She snuggled closer to the warmth and, somewhere in the back of her mind, that her new pillow was Sesshoumaru, but did not care. HE was her guiding light, her salvation, and her hope.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in to find a trashing figure rolling around in her bed. He knew that she was having a nightmare so he went to try to wake her up. Not even thinking of an excuse to tell her when she woke. He just did not want her to be in pain. He walked over and called out her name softly but did not get any clue that she would wake. He knew that he probably would get hurt in the morning and would not have her on her good side, but he picked up her trashing body and sat down with her on his lap. She started crying on his bare chest and he let her. Finally she started to steer. He braced himself for the yells and screams he was sure she would trough at him when she came about. So he was not prepared for what she did do.  
  
When she knew that this was not just another dream she sat up and looked into his eye. She decided now was the perfect time to tell him her feelings. He did, after all, come to her aid when she needed him the most, more then once. "Sesshoumaru," she said softly, "thank you for coming." She lend in to kiss him. This got his full attention, she was sure.  
  
She was right. Though he was trying not to just throw her back and ravage the beauty in front of him while she screamed for more. He looked at her with lust and true love showing through his mask. "Your welcome, love." He did not even realize he had given her the nickname until she asked a question that threw him even more off guard.  
  
"Do you love me?" What a simple question to ask, but so complicated an answer that he was at a loss for words for a minute. Finally he decide to tell her the truth. The worst she could do was turn him away, And break my heart in to a thousand pieces and jump on the pieces.'  
  
He sighed and said, "Yes." He was going to say more but she bet his words into oblivion by kissing him soundly.  
  
"I love you, too." It was something both never thought would happen, they were loved by the ones they loved. It was haven. This was how it would be for as long as they made it happen. And that would be for a long time to come. They both laid back down in each other's arms and fell asleep almost instantly. They were now happy.

* * *

Rinia finally found her father and told him her plain as she walked him to his room. Everything was ready. It was all about to start. The couple would not know what hit them. She laughed manically as she walked down the now empty halls towards her own room. This was going to be lots of fun. Little did all of them know that their fun would be cut short because of the visitor that would arrive the next day.

* * *

Author's Note: So I warn you now I plan on making this one a little more darker from this chapter on. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The two are finally together. Also, I know this chapter is short, but it is not as short as some of my other ones. Any way, I would love to thank ada, Master Ghaleon, angpankb04, Diamond, twenty-fifth ruby, and ROW for all of the great support. I love you all very much. Ja ne. 


	14. The Next Morning

Renewing Hope  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Sorry. I ended up with a little writer's block once again. If I do get it, it takes either a review to get me going or one of my many strange dreams, and trust me they can get strange. Anyway I finally got going again. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I like mine regular.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Next Morning  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning feeling very warm and comfy. Then her pillow moved. She just about screamed but she remembered the night before just in time to catch herself and calm down. She then proceeded to snuggle up to her pillow and thought along the lines that she wanted to wake up with him beside her for the rest of her short human lifespan.  
  
"Morning, love," a very silky voice that was for once filled to the brim with felling was what she first heard that morning and she liked it.  
  
"You do love me, do you not?" Her question went to the demon who lay behind her. She asked the same question as the night before, only worded differently, but this time he answered right away.  
  
This was what he needed. He had woken up that morning to find that the night before had not been a dream. His Kagome had been in his arms. This made him want to shout with joy. Sure all of this was foreign, but he did not know how it could be any other way. That was when he remembered. Janko, Lord of the North, was due to arrive. He could not let the spider know that he was in love, with a human, even if she is powerful. He would not take it to well if he found out that his sister was bested by a human, of all creatures. That would mean war. That would mean danger to himself, and the women he held in his arms. That would mean leaving her behind to be alone and worried. He could not do that. They had to pretend that the night before did not happen. He sighed and then the women in his arms woke up. She asked him a question that he was more then ready to answer, this time. "With all my heart, soul, and being," he whispered to her.  
  
She smiled. She knew he meant what he had just said so she turned around and kissed him soundly on his lips. She showed him with that one kiss that she excepted his love and gave her own to match. She felt him sigh against her lips. She pulled away to see his expression. It was not what she expected. It was tinged with sadness.  
  
"What is wrong, love?" She asked quietly. She was scared now.  
  
"I think we shouldn't tell anyone about this morning or last night," his voice was heavy with the sigh he relished at the end.  
  
"Why?" That is all she said.  
  
"Because Janko, the Lord of the North, would use it against me, and declare war. You see we have been on rather unsettled term since he became lord and I refused to mate with his sister. I am afraid of what would happen to us." That was all he said. That was all that was needed. Kagome formed a small oh' with her lips.  
  
"But we can act how we want behind close doors, right?" At his nod she smirked and leaned in to kiss his again. Suddenly she stood up and walked towards the hot springs that connected her room to his. She gave a small smile as she turned around and left the room. Sesshoumaru just groaned as his mind processed the smile that he just saw on his beloved's face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

He arrived, unannounced, and early, as usual, to the fortress of the South at around midday. He was in an irritated mood from the long journey to this land. He growled at his sister as she found her way to his side.  
  
"Do you think he is here yet?" her black lined lips showed her impatience. Her black hair went down to her knees. This was a fine specimen of arachnid beauty. Though she was annoying at times, like right now for instance.  
  
"I am positive that the Lord of the West is here. He probably left four days ago."  
  
The irritation in his voice does not help the situation,' Hano thought to her self. Her dark eyes watched her brother. He looked right back at her with the same black eyes as her own. They were similar in many ways. He was the male version of herself and knew it. He also knew that she wanted the Lord of the West. All she wanted was his lands, and she would do anything to get them.  
  
After the twins waited for ten minutes they were finally greeted by a young cat demon. "Good afternoon," she said, "I am Lady Rinia..."

* * *

A knock on his door signaled that Jaken needed to speak with him. He had left Kagome in her own rooms after their bath. They both needed to get going. He quickly put on the top half of his clothing and called Jaken in.  
  
"My lord," Jaken said once he got in the room, "I was sent to inform you that Lord Janko and Lady Hano have arrived. The Lady Rinia wishes to introduce them to the rest of my lord's party." This of course was said with regret. No one liked the new Lord of the North. He had gain his power right after Naraku had gained power. After the accidental' death of his father Lord Nakon. Lord Nakon had been a great lord. Though now it was said that his son had been in league with Naraku as seeing that the last battle had happened in the Northern Lands. Sesshoumaru just shock his head slightly. It was time to see how good an actress Kagome could be.

* * *

Author's Note: So this one was not so dark, but I had to get it out so I hope you enjoyed. I would love to thank the following reviewers: Diamond, puffin, Natsumi, iceprincess1185, Shadow-mai, (?), Meilin H, Master Ghaleon, and Row. I loved all of your reviews. Thanks again. I love you all. Ja ne. 


	15. Claiming a Role

* * *

Renewing Hope  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Any way, I know my last chapter was short. Sorry. I just needed to get it done with. I also have this new chapter to pacify anyone. It is short so I apologize now, I just have a few other things on my mind at this point. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Just the norm.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Claiming a Role  
  
Kagome was in the study that she found connected to her room just a little while ago and was writing in the journal she had made at the beginning of her stay with Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Dear Journal,' she wrote.  
  
'I just had the most magnificent night. I had been having that dream about Inuyasha again, when I was woken up by none other then. Sesshoumaru! Not only that but he called me Love! This is so perfect! Or almost perfect. It turns out that Sess-kio, my new nickname for him, has an enemy that would use this against us. So we have to hide our relationship, which should be easy considering our baths connect our rooms. This should be interesting. Anyway, I got to go, Green Toad is here to get me. I will write more latter.'  
  
She quickly finished the entry. It was time to go. It was tome to show off the acting lessons she had taken for easy credit in her time.

* * *

Janko was walking into the palace of the south when he saw something which would be haunting his dreams from then on. He met up with the other guests that were staying for the coronation when he met HER. She was beautiful. Her long black hair was going down the back of her beautifully carved body. And her eyes, her eyes, they were like blue-gray stones on a winter evening, hard and cold. The only problem with her was she was standing next to the ever frozen Lord Sesshoumaru of the West.  
  
"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, how nice to see you again," his sister said without pre-emblem. She quickly rushed over and, pushing the new girl out of the way, latched on to Sesshoumaru's arm. The girl reacted right away, protecting seemed to be her job.  
  
"My lord," oh her voice had to have been from the havens, "should I take her so she cannot bother you?" That was when he decided to make himself known to the crowd, and that beautiful women.  
  
"If you do," Janko said, stepping forward, "then I would be forced to declare war on your lord's lands. Is that not right Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That is correct," the cold voice answered, "it is... good to see you... well Janko-sama." He stated as always in a voice that could freeze hell if it wanted to. "Kagome, why don't you take the children to the garden and watch over them there?"  
  
Kagome, so that is her name,' Janko thought, A beautiful name for a beautiful women.' Kagome just said, "Yes, my lord," and walked away. Her hair swaying in the breeze.

* * *

Kagome went for the children. She didn't know why she did what she had done, but she could not stand watching that wench hang herself all over her man. She sighed, even with being in this time for so long she couldn't stop using the sayings, and insults, from her own time. All well, she put herself out to be a protector. That was a role she could deal with, especially if that wench, or any of the other demons, decided to go after the kids. She just shrugged her thoughts away as she walked up to where the children were having a lesson with Jaken.

* * *

"So Sesshou," Hano said trying to strike up a conversation, "Who was that? A new guard?" She thought that human was ugly and decided that she was no threat. Her Sesshou could not possibly fall for any human.  
  
"Yes, actually," was all Sesshoumaru said on the subject. So he did not like wasting breath, or any of that very cold, sexy, voice, on that human. No, no threat at all.  
  
Janko on the other hand was trying not to think of his lower parts as he stared after the beauty. He snapped out of his daze when his sister talked. This was what she wanted and he wanted that guard. The siblings always got what they wanted, and he would take her if he needed to. He smirked as he watched his sister chase after the static lord and decided to look around for a bit. After all, it had been a while since he had been in the Southern Palace, and if he happened to run into the beauty, then so be it.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again for the short chapter and sorry for the long wait for updating. I have tried but I thought you might want something before the end of the week. I started school again and I took a computer class so I am hoping to get the chapters out faster. Also, for the lasat month of the summer I was distracted with various things, but I hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading so I can regal you with more tells. Anyway, I would love to thank Broken Angel (thanks a b-u-n-c-h), puffin (actress will come in latter), twenty-fifth ruby (thanks), Master Ghaleon (I do not like Janko or Hano either, who does?), Alexa (thanks), Natsumi (I will try but I wanted to get this one out before I lose my ideas and have to wait longer, sorry), Sesshoumarugrl (thanks), Row (My dark side will come into play latter, promise), Jasmine Fields (thanks), inuyasha92689 (thanks), and Inuyasha457 (thanks). Sorry again about the long wait and short chapter. Please forgive me. PLEASE!!! 


	16. He Scares Me

Renewing Hope  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy, I worked hard to get this up.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own? NO. Do I want to own? NO. Well maybe Sesshou, but that is different.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: He Scares Me

* * *

Kagome was watching the children intently while they played. She had already ran around the garden at least four times with her pups. 'My pups,' she thought with a little pride. She had considered to adopt Shippo and now she thought that she would adopt Rin as well. I mean, it was only natural to want to have her own children and Rin was Sesshoumaru's anyway.  
  
Her hair was tugged by the wind. This was peaceful but she needed to keep her guard up. Especially since either that wench, who said Sesshoumaru was hers, or Janko, the lord who looked at her in a way that made her want to throw-up, came by and decided to harm the children. She did not have to worry about the rest of the demons here because they did not have the ability to hurt them, the children were so cute after all. She stiffened slightly when she felt a demon come up behind her.

* * *

He had found her, finally. It had taken a while but there she was. She was sitting underneath the willow tree and was probably watching the two little children he heard in the distance. He noticed then that she was human. This complicated things. She was beautiful anyway but he could not take her for his wife. Maybe a mistress then. Yes, that would work. He looked at the back of his future mistress and decided to see why she was watching over brats when she could be with him.  
  
"Why are you out here?" he asked and was satisfied when she quickly had a dagger at his thought. 'Good,' he thought, 'now I have a challenge.'

* * *

She let herself calm down, even if she did not want to, and removed the dagger from the smiling spider. 'Yuck,' she thought, 'I hate spiders.' After all, a spider did destroy her home and family, in both times. 

"My Lord," she said, bowing slightly. She hated it but did it to be polite. He was only luck that she did not use Tentsiga, the sword's spirit would have seen him as the enemy and tried to kill him. That was the only reason why her training was not yet over. The fact that Jaken was alive proved that it chose it's enemies by power. That was really hard to deal with.  
  
"There is no need to call me that," the spider said in a soft voice, "Janko is just fine." Him speaking jolted out of her thoughts. "So, are you going to answer my question?" The look in his eyes and the sound of his voice made her want to shudder but she held back from that particular reaction.  
  
Instead she answered, "Janko-sama, I am doing as my lord told me. I am watching the children." She saw it in his eyes. He wanted her. This scared her but she would do nothing until she spoke to Sesshoumaru that night. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Janko opened his mouth once more when a servant came running towards them.  
  
"Kagome-sama," the servant said to one above him, it was Renku, "the Lady Rinia wishes to speak with you. I am to relieve you of babysitting."  
  
"Thank you, Renku," Kagome said with no hesitation, "I better go see to the lady then. Good day, my lord." After she said this she turned and headed towards where she felt the lady's aura, the library.

* * *

Renku noticed the look on Janko face as the aforementioned lord watched Kagome walk away. He did not like that look. He would have to talk to the lady latter. Renku was surprised when the spider spoke to him.  
  
"So she is above you in rank then?"

* * *

Rinia had just wanted some time for what Kagome dubbed "girl talk." It had not taken long to figure it out but she went along with it. They talked through lunch and tea. Now it was time for diner. She was quickly walking to her room, where Ka and Ko where supposed to be waiting. She had summoned them before she left the library. This was the way she would be ready for the meal.  
  
The meal itself was light and she was set right next to Sesshoumaru. Luckily she was as far away as she could get from Janko and his sister. She watched the children out of the corner of her eye and made sure they eat everything on their plate. Then she put them to bed and decided to go to her room.  
  
When she got to her room she was not surprised to see her beloved sitting on her bed waiting for her. That fact alone made her feel better. She smiled at him, the first emotion that she had allowed on her face since leaving her room that morning.  
  
He, surprisingly enough, smiled right back. A small smile but a smile none the less. This made her heart jump. "I was wondering if you would like a bath before bed." He stated more then asked. This made her smile more. So like her kio to tell her that she wanted something rather then ask it. She just nodded her head and headed towards the hot springs. This was going to be interesting. At least now they had time to talk freely.

* * *

Author's Note: Short again, sorry, but at least I updated faster. sigh Now I am just trying to put words to my thoughts. shrugs It is not as easy as it should be. Any way, very big thanks to Natsumi (thanks for your continued support), and shadows-insanity (here is the update, thanks) for reviewing me. It is inspiring to see someone other then myself reads this. Love you all anyway. 


	17. Finally Together

Renewing Hope By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: No own, no want to own.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but I did not know whether I wanted to post this. It is my first lemon and I am a little nervous. All well, I did so anyway. Hope you like it. Warnings are up for those who are not supposed to read or do not like reading it, you can skip over the lemon.  
  
Chapter 17: Finally Together

* * *

Renku was not in the best of moods when he lead the children, and Kagome, to the children's bed that night. Janko really was getting on the nerves of the kitsune. Once the children were in bed he made sure Jaken was in his room he went to his own room. He noticed that Ka and Ko were talking to someone in the library next to the rooms they were given and decided to investigate.  
  
In the library three women were discussing plans on how to hook up the unfeeling lord and the cold miko. They were all startled when Renku showed up. He had been in the shadows when he heard the subject of their talk and quickly decided to add something to the conversation.  
  
"What will you do about Lord Janko?" he asked. This of course made the women jump and glare at him. They were not in the mood for the jokester that he could be.  
  
"Actually we were trying to figure just that out," Ka and Ko said together. The twin thing kicking in just then. They were worried.  
  
The four set down to figure out an answer to the problem that showed its head that day.

* * *

While Renku was retailing the story from his prospective to the three women Kagome was doing the same for the Western Lord. The news disturbed the lord. If Janko was obsessed with his love it would mean almost certain war when they told everyone about their relationship.  
  
"Love, would you mind if we told everyone about us right before we leave? Not before?" Kagome look uncertainly at her new love, the question in her eyes. Sessoumaru sighed leaning back in the hot springs that they now shared. He did not want to explain that he would rather get the war down with rather then wait. Though,' he thought, I know she will be fighting right along side me the whole way.' That was one of the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. He got kicked out of his musings when her voice cleared the air between them, like a light breeze on a summer night.  
  
"It is because of Janko, is it not?" She asked seeing her beloved's lost look. "Once he find out he will declare war, won't he?"  
  
Sessoumaru's sigh was enough answer for her. She sighed herself as she looked at him. "Yes, it is," she answered her own question. "Then, my love, let us at least spend some time together before the war." She leaned over and kissed him soundly and passionately.

* * *

Warning Lemon Ahead

* * *

Her reply was another kiss as Sessoumaru, for once, lost enough control to let his hands roam over her body. Now this is haven,' Kagome thought right before Sessomaru placed his clawed hand on her right breast. That was the last thought to enter her brain for a while.  
  
Sessoumaru allowed his hands to roam the terrain presented to him, and him alone. He was lost in the feel on her soft skin. His hands played with her perfect breast as her own hands roamed his own chest.  
  
Their hands quickly went lower to massage their backsides when Sessoumaru suddenly stopped. Kagome growled a protest, which sounded so much like a female demon's it was impressive, she wanted to keep going. Sess just laughed at his love and picked her up and took her out of the hot springs. Still growling at him she wrapped her bare legs around his waist and rubbed up against his hard member. Sessoumaru was having such a hard time that he almost lost control and claimed her as his right then and there but he, at least, decided that they should get to a bed first, preferably his and preferably soon. The little minx was going to get it if she keep moving like that. So he told her to stop it and got a towel to dry her with. It would not be good to leave the servants a wet bed in the morning.  
  
She was mad. She could not figure out why he had stopped. She was having fun. These were about the longest sentences that she could make out at that point. Her brain was so lust filled. She had wanted to be his for a long time, though she just realized it. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone. This was going to happen soon if she had anything to say about it. She grinded herself into him, trying to make him continue when he told her to stop so her could dry her off. She allowed herself to stop for a moment. All she wanted was to knock him back but even though he was joking a order was an order. She allowed him to place her on her feet and stood on her own when he handed her a towel. She took her time drying him as he was doing to her. She admired his body as she did so. His long snow white hair that felt like finely spun silk, his deep golden eyes that she could easily drown in, his lush, full, lips that were so kissable. She could not help but to lean over and kiss said lips once more. He also had a fine neck that seemed to be perfect, like the rest of him. He had that very muscular chest that was crisscrossed with scares he had gotten during various battles, she wondered, in the very back of her mind how many he had gotten from Inuyasha, and his long lean arms, his left one had grown back only a few months ago, that lead down to his stripped fore arms and perfectly shaped, clawed, hands and fingers. She then found herself drying off his legs that lead down to stripped ankles, themselves, and his feet that look like humans except for the claws she found could be released if he ever needed them or pressure was added to a certain point on the top of his foot, right below the lowest of the two strips. That had made her giggle slightly when they came out and got caught on the towel. She then looked up to look at the face of her love, she was sitting at his feet so she could dry them, when she came to see only the protruding bit of flesh she had over looked. She leaned up and kissed, what must be aching, member on the very top and was rewarded with a low growl. She was about to kiss it again when he stopped her.  
  
He could not take much more of this but he still had to dry her before they retired to his rooms. He watched her dry every bit of him, mesmerized until he was knocked out of his trance by the feel of her lips on him. He growled and watched her go back toward him when he decided that that was enough. He picked her up and quickly yanked her up. He kissed her once and got a towel to dry her off. He quickly dried her hair, which was long and black. His eyes traveled to her own as he finished off her hair, the blue-gray eyes that stared back were clouded by the same lust that he was feeling. He could smell her arousal from their and his aching crock gave a jump. He watched her lips and tongue as said part of body went out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. He groaned as he look at her chest, the breast just perfect to fit into his hands and the smooth stomach that bagged to be explored. He wanted to kiss her and taste what those enchanting mounds tasted like. So he lost a little control and tasted each of the perfect things in turn, no more then kiss, but it was something and it made her moan out his name. He then paid attention to her muscular arms that, like his chest, had multiple scares from getting hit by the back lash of her bow in battle, they were connected to perfectly calloused hands and fingers that were made for holding a sword and bow. His attention then fell to her legs and feet, giving a low growl at how long and muscular her legs were, he defiantly like legs. Her feet, like the rest of her were prefect. He then looked up and kissed her inner thigh as she tried to shift it so he got her nether lips instead. He did not give in to the urge to taste her, at least not yet. He quickly got up and carried her to his room. Laying her on the bed he finally gave into the urge of tasting her, only after making sure she was comfortable on his bed. She did not seem to notice that they were not in her own room while she moaned out as his tongue assaulted her body from below.  
  
She let her head fall back onto the silk covered pillows, distantly happy that he had brought her to his own room. She felt like she was going to explode. It was a very pleasant feeling having his mouth on her right there. She then felt him pull away and whimpered, like a newborn pup. She got mad that he would stop, but something in his eyes made the anger fly away, it was the love and concern that was written on his face. Then he spoke.  
  
"Kagome-kio, will you be mine for the rest of eternity? Will you love me as I do you? Will you become my mate?" the words escaped him and he knew right then that he meant them to come out. He wanted her to be his forever.  
  
She look at him for a moment and finally answered him, "Yes, Sessoumaru, I will be yours forever if you will have me and be mine as well." The words seemed to come from within. They were meant for his ears.  
  
"Forever, my love." His answer came out right before he gave her a passion filled kiss that conveyed his love for her in the most primal way. He then pulled away and swiftly pushed his way into her in one push and bit her neck at the same instant.  
  
Kagome felt pain on her shoulder and in her that hurt so badly that she bit her love on the shoulder drawing blood. She tensed when he pulled his mouth away from her shoulder and kissed her on the spot. "Your mine now, kio." His voice helped her relax and she moved around underneath him trying to get more comfortable with him inside her and felt the best feeling she had felt thus far in her pain filled life. Pleasure shot through her once more as her love moved inside of her. Quickly they found a rhythm that was as old as time. She could fell him as he moved within her slowly at first but faster as time went on. She felt a coil start to form in her abdomen as he moved.  
  
She felt so tight around him. He loved the feeling that he was getting from being deep within her. He loved the way her face looked as she withered underneath him. This was what he wanted for a while and he also knew that he loved her. He suddenly felt himself ready to explode but he was determined to cum with her. He secretly allowed one of his hands to go down to her women hood and play with the bundle of nerves that he found there. They came off together, calling each others names in abandon. They were going to be together forever, they just knew it.

* * *

End of Lemon

* * *

The two mates wrapped their bodies around each other, unaware that they were heard and were in danger, and let sleep carry them away.

* * *

On the other side of the door a young spider got as jealous as one could get and went off to tell her brother that the wench he seemed so captivated with was now the mate of her man. Then she would help him plan revenge.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. It was my first lemon and I hope I did better then I think I did. I don't know. So this is going to be one of the few times I actually ask for reviews but I need feedback. I hope you liked it. Anyway, thanks a bundle to puffin (they will have to soon now wont they?), Master Ghaleon (I know isn't he?), akumariver (thanks), Natsumi (will, promise), Harmony8390 (thanks), Angelic 0263 (I'll email you as well), and Kitsomaru (we shall see, wont we?). Thanks again. Love you all. 


	18. Trouble is Brewing

Renewing Hope By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: I just love to play. I do not want. Promise.  
  
Author's Note: There is a reason that I named this chapter Trouble is Brewing' but it is not very apparent unless you know my mind, so since no one who reads this does, I hope you will just go with me on this. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Trouble is Brewing

* * *

After Janko was woken up by his good for nothing little sister he could not get back to sleep. It must be her overactive imagination,' he thought, Sesshoumaru would not willingly take what is mine.' This was not sound judgment because he knew his sister had no imagination, but he could not give up so easily on his prey. The miko was his.  
  
Said miko was sound asleep in her new mate's arms. Blissfully not aware that she would be woken up by the untimely entrance of a certain toad. Waking up to the toad was usual but waking up with a blanket over her head and a clawed hand over her mouth. She decided not to move. It was Sesshoumaru's hand after all. So in stead she started to suck on his fingers that were so close.  
  
He had known he should not have put his fingers right there but he had to tell her to be silent so Jaken did not see her and tell the whole castle about it. So of course she made no move to make a sound but to torture him. He almost groaned remembering last night, but the toad was in there at that point and he had to listen.  
  
"My lord," the green demon started out, "The Lady Rinia has said that the other lord is to arrive today. As well as she said to remind you that her coronation is latter tonight." My Kagome can do wonderful things with that tongue, yes she can.' Sesshoumaru groaned mentally until he caught the part about the lords arrival. Great, I forgot about him last night.' He was not worried about the coronation. His mind went through a lot of different things, including Kagome's mouth as she fallowed his arm until it reached his body and assaulted his chest, he really should not have put his arm so close.  
  
The toad on the other hand had no idea that anything was going on under the very lush blankets, they did not move as Kagome did so he went on with the report. He finished up with the question about the miko, that , unknowingly to him, was currently giving his lord the best blow job he ever had.  
  
"My lord, should I go and get the lady miko up so she can get ready?" The toad said quickly.  
  
The lord on the other had was about to cum into the mouth of said miko just shock his head and said, "No, I can hear her in the hot springs right now. Now leave me and send Ka and Ko to her service and have Renku take the children out to the gardens." The toad left quickly and allowed the door to shut behind him. As soon as the toad could no longer be heard to the dog demon he let himself cum hard into the cavern of his beloved's mouth. He then through the covers off and processed to kiss her senseless. He then whispered a spell under his breath. "That was to make sure others can not smell me on you, or you on me, and can not see your mark on me, or my mark on you. This will keep our secret though all I want to do is tell the whole world that you are mine." Sesshoumaru was not one for romance but could easily taste himself on her tongue and the words just slipped out, like many had done previously. It was rather disconcerting, yet at the same time comforting, that he could lose his control in the presence of his new mate.  
  
Kagome though understood and let him kiss her one last time and got up ready to go to the hot springs. She was ready for a new day and was willing to go through with it if only to have her mate next to her in bed again that night. So she went to get ready for the lord's that were on their way.

* * *

"Welcome to the Southern Palace," Rinia was saying once more, her voice traveled to the lord and the their lady in front of her. The lord was Lord Hereminoto, a snake demon of the Eastern lands. He looked around him with his gem blue eyes that rivaled the cloudless sky. Having very little hearing he let his tongue taste the air around him. Sesshoumaru and Janko were here already.  
  
"It is lovely to meet you Lady Rinia," the lady said to the cat in front of her. Her eye sight was not the best so she tasted the air often. "I hope that you did not ssstart without usss," the lady said in her slight snake acent. "We are sssorry we are running late but we had to sssettle a dissspute that arossse with the killing of Naraku and finding out how many lordsss he actually killed. It hasss been hectic trying to trace land from generationsss and having to award the land to the actual heir." Her smile was kind and apologetic; her midnight blue eyes were as well.  
  
"It is entirely fine, the coronation will not be for another few hours," Rinia said softly. She really did like the lord and lady right off the bat. "I hope that you will join the rest for lunch as I finish papering for it."  
  
The Lord and Lady of the East both nodded their heads and follow the servant that was called to assist them.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to eat the midday meal when the doors of the dinning room opened to show the new arrivals.  
  
Janko at this time was looking for any sign that his sister could be right in any way, and could find non thanks to Sesshoumaru's spell, and just decided that his sister was a fool when he heard the doors open. He looked up to see the rulers of the East walk in and be announced.  
  
Sesshoumaru was having trouble not reaching over and taking his new mate in to his arms and kissing her senseless. He looked up and felt Kagome stand as she was supposed to do being his body guard. She bowed as elegantly as any lady should. He was having trouble not having her sit down because, technically she should not be standing for anyone.  
  
After Kagome sat down the Lord and Lady of the East were shown to their seats. The snakes sank gratefully into their seats and looked happy to be sitting. Their seats were right next to Kagome while the children ate at a lower table to show their youth. Sesshoumaru then started eating with the rest of them.  
  
No one noticed the gleam in the eyes of the Northern lord's little sister.  
  
"Hello," the Lady of the East said to the young women to her right, "I do not think I have met you before." She was being polite but could not help but be intrigued when she tasted the air around the young one to find she was human and she had the aura of a fox on her.  
  
"You have not, my lady," Kagome said back just as politely, "I am the Miko Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You are the legendary miko Kagome, the one who defeated Naraku?" Narina was exicted now. Sitting beside her was a living legend. She could not thank her enough for getting rid of the half snake.  
  
"Actually," Kagome said as evenly as she had the rest, "I only helped those in my group to defeat the half demon."  
  
"Well I thank you so very much for getting rid of that pest." The two women went on to talk about different things and some started to annoy their mates, secret or not, especially when they got into the subject of children.

* * *

Author's Note: So not so exciding I know. Oh and there is a reason why I brought up the spider. You just have to wait to see why. It was also short but I did try, if you hadn't noticed, but it is getting harder and harder to think of what comes next. I will tell you that I will probable end this in a few chapters so the next few will have to be longer. Anyway I would love to thank Sesshoumarugrl (thanks a bunch), hakkai-my-youkai (the story of before can be looked up in One Last Chance of Hope, my other story, that just happens to be the prequel to this one, I hope that clears things up for you), Natsumi (I will, and thanks for your continued support), zeddy222 (thanks), and sephrina (thanks) for the great reviews and the support. I really appreciate it. It also helps to know that other people in this world read my stuff. Anyway, Love You All. 


	19. Arrivals and Ceremony

Renewing Hope By: Kinyta 

Disclaimer:  As always.  I do not want.

Author's Note: This one is short but I hope you like anyway.

Chapter Nineteen: Arrivals and Ceremony

* * *

Listening to his new mate Sesshoumaru could not help but to fight off a growing blush. He did not want to think about the night before at this moment. It did not help that she was talking about children and his dirty mind went strait to how children are made. He started to look around at the rest of the beings were watching them with various looks on their faces. Most look like they were waiting for something while a few were starting to worry him. 

Janko for instince was looking strait at Kagome with this hungry look that seemed to want her more then it did the day before. So he thinks he has won so far' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His eyes then looked over at the Lord's sister, Hano. Her eyes were on Kagome also but they seemed to hold a look of triumph in them. He then looked at Kagome to see she was done eating and looking like she did when she left his room that morning, only dressed in a komono that he had insisted that she should bring. It was long and ended just slightly over her black socks that she wore when she was going outside. Her hole outfit was a dark blue and looked like the night sky with stars and all. She looked perfect. He looked over at the spider again and saw that she was watching him now and she winked very prettily. So much disgust he felt that he had to prevent a shudder of it to show through. So instead he focused on his mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she began formally, "may I be excused to take the children out to the gardens?" He of course said yes, just as formally and watched her gather up their children and leave through a side door that lead straight to the side gardens. He then went on with his meal.

* * *

Things were going smoothly later that afternoon when Lady Narina arrived to give some company to the three beings of Sesshoumaru's house. Somehow the children had gotten both Kagome and Narina into a game of tag. It was quite fun. 

In the middle of the game Kagome was chasing Rin when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She stopped so abruptly that the children quickly ran up to her worried. She just played it up as running around to much. That did not detour the kids though. They made sure that she would go to a healer because she had run around much more at other times. Then Lady Narina jumped in.

"You should really go to a healer Kagome," she said in a soft voice once she got the young ones to pick flowers, "I sense a sickness about you that was not there before." She was worried about the miko who had become a friend quickly.

"I am fine, my lady," she said, still clutching her side. She needed to watch the children.

"Fine," the lady said, "but once you are relieved of duty I suggest you go to a healer." Kagome just nodded her head, not really wanting to go. She was, after all, a trained miko. She should be able to heal herself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Hereminoto were in meetings preparing for the coorination that was set for that night. The three other lord were always present when there was one, the last being Jako's. It happened even if the lord disagreed with the succession. They were being bored out of their minds when the girls were playing. 

Now however was about the time when the sun went down. They were all ready and the guests were all prepared. It was time.

It was a quick ceremony that happened right at sundown. The lords swore in the new ruler and let them step into their ranks for the first time, and (if the one before them was still alive) let the old ruler step out. It was over relatively quick on the summer solstices. But during that time Kagome kept feeling worse and worse. She decided to go to a healer after the ceremony when suddenly she fainted dead away.

Sesshoumaru, now finished with the whole thing was about to go back to Kagome and their children when he saw her falling. He could not help but to run to his mate's side and catch her before she hit the ground. The children were around him in an instant and he quickly had Jaken hold them back. He then turned to the twins who came to see what happened. He had Ka go towards the castle to get the healer. The lord of the East and the new Lady of the South had come to see what was wrong with her.

The other lord, though, stayed clear. He was looking for his sister when he suddenly heard a roar from the direction of the castle. He looked just in time to see Sesshoumaru's servant fly though the air. She was dead even before she hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru finally realized this and looked up to see the body land a few feet to his left. The whole assembly turned to chaos when they saw what had killed the poor hybrid. A giant spider, not as large as Sesshoumaru in his true form, was standing on the path between the castle and sacred ground the ceremony was held. It was making sure that the human in Sesshoumaru's arms could not get a healer in time. Sesshoumaru was sure that this spider was Hano's true form.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so it is short again. Well live with it. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, probably and I might have an epilogue, depending on how I feel. But do not worry so much because I will have a sequel, though it is complicated and I will explain why when I finish this one up. Anyway, I would love to thank Sara (will do), Natsumi (thanks for the support), baby girl (thanks), zeddy222 (thanks), and Gaviveww (thanks) for the awesome reviews and support. Love you all. 


	20. Endings

Renewing Hope  
By: Kinyta 

Author's Note: Final chapter. I hope you liked the story. I have never finished one more then one chapter before. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: What do you want with me? looks at lawyer's in front of her Oh to see my mom? Okay. Oh and by the way I do not own anything so do not tell on me.

Chapter Twenty: Endings

Hano had had enough and was ready to fight. So after making sure the mortal took the poison at lunch she waited in the back of the crowd and allowed her anger to trigger her change and suddenly she was a huge black widow spider. This was the time. The bitch of the West would die.

Sesshoumaru began to get mad, his love was dieing and a spider who thought he was a tool was not letting her get the help she needed. So he grabbed the sword right next to him, the Tensaiga, and lunged at the spider. His sword surprisingly went straight through the spider, killing her almost instantly. But Hano was now not the only problem. Sesshoumaru tried to get someone else through when he was stopped by the other spider.

"So, Sesshoumaru," he said almost painfully slowly. He released the sword that hung around his waist. He was ready to fight. "It comes down to this, does it? A fight between you and me over the death of my sister." He pulls out the sword and gets ready to launch himself at the dog lord.

"I killed her because she poisoned my mate." When he said that their was a collective gasp from those around him. Many in the crowd thought that he was never going to find a mate, but now he had in the girl suffering by their feet.

"So my sister was right! You mated with a human!?! How pathetic!" Janko's voice seemed to get angrier as he spoke the words that confirmed that his sister had been right when she had come to him earlier. He saw red as he looked at the man who stole his mistress. Janko raised his sword and attacked blindly when he saw Sesshoumaru nod slightly.

Sesshoumaru just let everything go as he watched Janko charge towards him. It was time to end this with Tensaiga firmly grasped in his had he let Janko's sword connect with his own. He pushed it away with difficulty. The rage in Janko was giving him strength even when he was loosing concentration on his goal.

The fight went on for what seemed to go on forever as the two combatants fought. One of them for the death of the sister that no one liked, and the fact that this demon stole his mistress. The other was fighting for the love of his life as her energy seemed to wane. Sesshoumaru felt, through the link he now shared with her, that Kagome's life was seeping away. He did not like that but the only way to change it was to kill the spider in front of him.

Time seemed to stop as Seeshoumaru heard a low moan from the women laying on the ground surrounded by children, nobles, and fighter's alike. The lack of concentration was his downfall. As he looked over his shoulder for a split second he felt a sheering pain through his torso. As soon as he felt it he knew that this was the end. He would die by the sward of this maniac close by to where his love laid. He also knew that he would not die before the spider did. He raised the sward that normally would be used to give life and let it fall on to his enemy's sward. Tensaiga broke in two as it keep falling, the magic falling away with the sward. Janko's sward cut deeper this time but Sesshoumaru's kept going until it cut the spider in half. Janko fell in a heep at Sesshoumaru's feet as the mighty demon lord swayed slightly. He turned around and let himself limp slowly to his love's side.

* * *

Kagome woke up for the last time to see Seeshoumaru fall next to her and lay his head on her shoulder. She tried to call out his name but her thought was to dry and scratchy. She knew then that she was to die as her love had died. She cried on last time and thought, I wish that we can be together again in the future. All of us.' She then closed her eyes and let the final breath escape her now cold body. It was over.

* * *

The children were the nearest. Rin and Shippo were crying for their second set of dead parents. No one dared to near them. Ko was crying for her sister, her red eyes were overflowing on to Renku's loose top as he himself cried silent tears for those who had died. The other nobles were standing in a loose circle around the corpses. Everything was silent except for the different women who were sobbing into their different men's shirts.

Then it happened. Many things seemed to be happening but a seemingly innocent glow seemed to be coming from the corpse of the miko. Suddenly it grow so bright that no one was aware of anything else. Then something rose above the corpse and stopped. It then seemed to shape itself around the thing that had risen from Kagome and most realized it was the Shikon no Tama that Kagome had held around her throat from the day she had completed it. A being seemed to solidify around the Shikon. It seemed to be the creator, Midoriko. Everyone was in awe.

"The miko Kagome want to be together again with the demon lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice seemed to come from all around yet nowhere at the same time, "That was her last wish. So I shall grant it, but I need someone to take of the jewel while her soul rests and is reborn. Will you take this responsibility young demon Shippo?" The crowd was surprised but none more so then Shippo.

"I will see Kagome again?" He asked voice as small as Midoriko's was large. The being simply nodded. So he did the same. He was then filled with the light that was the Shikon.

"You now possess the things you will need to keep the Shikon safe." Midoriko said as she faded. "When it reappears from your body Kagome and Sesshoumaru will be reborn and it will be time to prepare." She turned to the others that were standing there, disbelief written on there faces. "These two will need a protector until such time they decide to travel as they are supposed to."

Jaken knew that he would do so and said so. He liked the children well enough to fallow them once more. "I will do so." That was all that was needed. Midoriko disappeared with one last nod as the Shikon was absorbed within Shippo's body.

* * *

The years thatfallowed were many and silent until one day that found the occupants of the Western Palace busily getting ready for the departure of their lord. Renku decided to fallow the fox to wherever he may go. Ko, now Renku's mate, was going as well. Jakon was staying to keep matters straight at the Palace. Shippo was ready though to go were the winds told him to. And always at his side was his new mate, Rin. They would travel and return with new stories to tell. That was the fact that came into their live constantly.

"You will be careful," Jakon said worried. He sounded more like a mother nowadays but Rin and Shippo let him worry when they knew he liked doing so.

"We shall be back within the century, promise." Shippo said back.

"Besides," Rin yelled at the toad, "you have the protection of the other lords and ladies so don't worry so much." That was the last statement said between the three except good bye. The demons, Rin had been turned one when she was mated to the lord of the West (Kagome would have as well but was never given the chance), left with one last look over their shoulders at the place they called home for a long time and would again after their adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: So I set it up for a sequel but I need to know what to do. Should I fallow Rin and Shippo on their journey or should I just skip to the part that the lover's come back in and write the journey latter? I will have to think about this one. Any way, great thanks to those who reviewed and gave me support as I wrote this. Thanks goes out to: Kagamoesiun (so glad you liked OLCaH), Natsumi (sorry but I don't think that my muse wanted them to survive just yet), baby girl (both spiders died this time, so I agree), zeddy222 (I did make this longer, I was going to have a epilogue but decided against it), shan (sorry it took so long), this-chicka14 (thanks), ringurl107 (thanks), yup. its me (sorry again for the wait), Fire/Ice Fox Goddess (thanks), Megan Consoer (hope you liked this chapter), inuyasha92689 (now you know what happened), and Green Penguin (I did not forget and I understand), for reviewing to my last chapter. I know it is sad but I hope you liked it anyway. 


End file.
